


Anders, the Troublemaker

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Anders can't stand seeing Stefan abusing Carver and Neria anymore and gets his attention.





	Anders, the Troublemaker

Stefan sat on the edge of their bed. It was just as big and comfortable as the previous one but all of them had trouble enjoying it. They were all sitting on the floor at the moment because Stefan had ordered them to. Anders kept his expression as neutral as he could. Showing any of the rage building inside him would be very detrimental to their continued health. Stefan gestured and Carver stood. They watched helplessly as he turned Carver around to face them.

By this time Carver knew what was expected of him. His lips were pressed into a thin line, his eyes shut. Only a slight tremble of his hand betrayed the emotions he held tightly inside. Carver straddled Stefan’s legs and paused only a moment before sinking down on his cock. Stefan’s hands appeared at his chest and ran down to his stomach. They moved down the length of Carver’s thighs and back up the inside, his fingers coming to rest in the crease where thigh met groin.

Carver grimaced at the pressure Stefan put on his hips, straining his joints by spreading his legs further. Anders struggled to keep his fury hidden. In this position it was impossible for Carver to move and he would be expected to stay that way for as long Stefan wanted to play with them. He watched Stefan’s hands cup Carver’s balls, roll them and tug on them.

“Neria,” Stefan said crooking his finger at her.

She also showed no emotion as she crawled forward. Stefan tapped Carver’s cock with his other hand and it sprang up. Carver’s eyes were shut tight, his lips pressed together even tighter. Neria also knew what was expected of her. With her hands braced on the edge of the bed frame below Carver’s thighs and to either side of Stefan’s thighs, she took the head of Carver’s cock in her mouth. Slowly she swallowed it all, her nose pressed to his crotch. Rather than letting his hands rest on her head Carver threaded his fingers together on top of his head. Touching Neria would only result in more punishment.

He was being punished along with Neria anyway. Anders suspected he blamed Carver for the unraveling of his memory compulsion and Neria for being unable to stay away from the love of her life. Considering how much he ached for Garrett now he understood why she’d gone to Carver again and again. Anders could imagine what he’d do to all of them if he discovered Carver had turned his elder brother.

“Anders,” Stefan said pointing to Neria’s rear.

Obediently Anders shuffled forward on his knees and settled between her legs. Hoping he chose the right entrance, Anders hardened himself and pushed into her ass. He held still and let Neria fuck herself on his dick as she moved back and forth on Carver’s. Stefan, satisfied with the current arrangement leaned back on his elbows. From experience Anders knew that monster cock lodged in Carver’s ass was moving just enough to run across his prostate, teasing him unmercifully.

It was impossible not to feel the physical rush of pleasure at what they were doing. They were made for sex. It was like drinking water for a normal mundane person. They _needed_ it. If he weren’t being exploited, Anders would completely embrace the porn industry. It was the perfect way to scratch that itch they always had. Like everything though Stefan controlled it, twisted it to punish them for his own incompetence.

Neria was tight around him and it felt fantastic like it always had. She moaned around Carver’s cock and moved a little faster. Even Carver couldn’t stay quiet with his too big dick encased in her too small throat, accepting the pleasure from Stefan because he had no choice but to. His anger was pushed back in favor of the slick walls of Neria’s passage squeezing his cock and building that tension in his gut. She moved faster and Carver groaned, his head falling back as he panted.

This was meant to break them. It was orchestrated to make Carver and Neria as uncomfortable as possible. He was often a tool to make the others uncomfortable. Poor Bethany was to suffer by watching their suffering. It was difficult not to let Stefan poison the pleasure they gave each other. They had managed so far but Anders wasn’t sure how much more Carver or Neria could take.

“Neria,” Carver said breathily.

He groaned softly and curled up as much as he was allowed to. Neria stopped with her ass against his body, struggling to not choke on Carver’s seed. Stefan hummed as Carver clenched around him. After a moment she resumed her movement. This would go on until Stefan got bored of it. Anders held off his peak through one of Neria’s and one more of Carver’s. It was the only small defiance left to him.

Stefan shooed them away and left without even the demeaning praise they all hated. Carver and Neria curled up together in the middle of the bed, hurting and taking comfort from each other. Anders stood over them and healed the physical hurts. Bethany crawled up behind her twin and wrapped her arms around them both. His fury flared hot and Anders turned and strode out of the room followed by cries to be careful.

Anders went in search of their tormentor, intending to be careful enough to not get himself killed but reckless enough to get his attention off of Carver and Neria. Stefan wasn’t far and he caught up to him on the stairs out of the basement. Taking the stairs two at a time Anders shoved past him and tried to make it to the top but Stefan seized his mind before he was halfway up. Anders sunk to his knees and waited.

“Are you stupid?” Stefan hissed angrily.

He was wrenched around by his hair and slid down a couple of steps. Anders fought the hook in his brain and steadied his body on the stairs. His eyes watered at the tight grip on his hair. Stefan’s lips were peeled back in snarl, his eyes narrowed in anger. Helpless, Anders gave into the compulsion. Immediately the grip in his hair disappeared and the snarl turned into the arrogant smirk he was used to seeing.

“Not stupid then,” Stefan said smoothly. “Jealous perhaps? Is that why you’ve disobeyed?”

“Furious,” Anders whispered, unable to say anything but the truth. “You keep hurting them.”

“Would you rather I hurt you instead?”

“Yes. Please. Stop hurting them.”

“Fascinating,” Stefan said. He leaned closer brushed their lips together. “I expected the offer from the boy’s blood sister. Not you.”

His mouth opened and Stefan licked his upper lip before running his tongue all over the inside his mouth. Anders responded the way Stefan wanted him to, eagerly. When he was allowed to breathe his lungs burned for air and he panted, Stefan still hovering over him.

“Why is that I wonder,” Stefan said against his lips.

He wasn’t given time to answer. Anders gripped the edge of a riser as Stefan plunged his tongue into his mouth once more. It slid around his tongue, their lips pressed tightly together. His legs spread without conscious thought and Anders gripped the riser harder so he wouldn’t slide down further. Stefan pulled away only long enough to ram the full length of his cock into him. Anders wanted to scream but he groaned instead. Stefan crashed their lips together again.

Anders managed to brace his feet against the metal bracers for the handrails on either side of the staircase. Stefan pounded into him and though he didn’t want to he felt every inch of his enormous dick. It ran across his prostate sending bursts of pleasure careening through him. He felt the stairs scrape across his back with every hard thrust. Stefan’s balls slapped his ass, his lungs burned from not enough breath and he felt the kiss, responded to it.

On and on it went, building that tension that felt so good when it burst apart. When his legs and arms shook with the strain of holding himself up he felt Stefan let go of his mind. The moaning continued as Stefan continued his onslaught. Anders couldn’t stop himself now even though he wanted to. He was a taut rubber band that needed to snap back, to release back to its resting state but Stefan had other plans however. With a last grunt of effort he stopped the hard thrusts and remained still, buried balls deep, most likely depositing seed inside of him.

“Please,” Anders whimpered.

“Please what?” Stefan murmured. He kissed the corner of Anders mouth and chuckled when Anders turned to try and deepen the kiss.

“Don’t stop Daddy,” he whined. “Please.”

“Good boy,” Stefan whispered. “I think I’ll enjoy playing with you for a while.”

Helpless to do anything but shiver Anders whined again. He wanted nothing to do with Stefan but he didn’t want the pleasure wound tightly in his gut to disperse like it was no matter who had coiled it. Stefan was still, smirking down at him. Anders frowned up at him, his pleasure slipping away, unable to relax.

“You didn’t take your pleasure with your sister,” he said shrewdly. “Do you like being denied?”

“Not now,” he said softly. “I… used to enjoy it.”

“A guest will be arriving soon.” Stefan slowly pulled out and ran a finger down his jaw. “You’ll be entertaining him. You will _not_ feed from him. And you will not let yourself orgasm. Remember, good boys get rewarded.”

“Yes Daddy,” Anders murmured.

“Go to the living room and wait for me.”

Anders turned and crawled up the stairs as quickly as his abused muscles would let him. This wouldn’t be easy to endure in the weeks and months ahead but it would be easier than watching him slowly break Carver. He smiled briefly as he listened to Stefan head back down the stairs, he wouldn’t break.


End file.
